User talk:YardIHS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ctb 001.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:38, 13 December 2009 Thanks for your help I keep trying to come back to this, but there are only so many plates I can keep spinning... Scott Oden and Vincent Darlage expressed some interest in having a website “like” this, it would be great if they’d get involved. (See Scott's facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1262453047.) --Ant 12:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) question Hi, I added some Red Sonja centric information to a few pages but am not sure how to do the underline of the Section headings. Also, while I realize this is cheifly a Conan centric wiki, I'd like to add a " Red Sonja Chronology " box under her specific storys. I feel this would be the best thing since she really dosen't have anything near the number of issues as Conan does and so many of her stories are in SSOC anyway.. But this is the first Wiki editing i've ever done. So I'm not really sure how to make the little Template thing like you've got for the Conan Chronology. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. Re: Great Job! You are doing a fantastic job here! Thanks so much for taking the time to post these. Darkseid01 14:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Age of Conan I'm curious if you have played Age of Conan. I wonder if any of this stuff made it in. Darkseid01 17:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: AOC followup No, I downloaded a 16 gig client, but after I heard the drum sound that indicated the patching process was complete, I just had a blank screen and the game wouldn't start. I guess my computer is just too old to run the game, but I just recently got newer parts, so I might give it another try. I was thinking yesterday that you would be the perfect person to play the game with because you could take someone to the best parts of the game IN character since you know what Conan's Hyboria is SUPPOSED to be like. I was curious if you had a personal dislike of the Marvel wiki? The Conan issues all have templates over there. Darkseid01 12:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marvel wiki Is it ok if I post your synopsis there and credit you? The chronology you're doing here is really cool but it would be nice to fill in some of those blank templates over there. Darkseid01 00:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) May 16, 2111 Hello Just read your summaries on "Legions of the Dead" and the "The Thing in the Crypt". Superb summaries!!! Do you plan on writing summaries on all the Conan stories? *Slowly but surely, I'd like to...Kind of jumping around stories and books now, and sometimes working on the comics. Just started to clean up Tower of the Elephant, and will probably spend a little time on the RPG version of that, too. Thanks for taking the time to poke around, and if you want to help out or drop suggestions off, please do so!--YardIHS 17:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello What chronology are you using for your Conan summaries? Are you doing them in order? *For the Marvel comics, I'm going by the chronology published in the issues of Conan Saga, and I'm doing them in order, so it's a lot of jumping around between Conan the Barbarian and Savage Sword, for the novels, I plan on listing five different chronologies for each story, but the only order I'm putting them online is whatever I grab off the shelf...right now I'm putting things up as I come across them in the Ace/Bantam books...sort of...I'm getting ready to jump into Hall of the Dead and at the same time have begun looking at Conan the Liberator. There's no rhyme or reason, and I'll need to go back to stuff I did earlier (like the Conan the Swordmsan stories) and format them the same way I've started to format the more recent stories I've catalogued (like Tower of the Elephant).--YardIHS 19:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello There is a situation that is erupting at Nickelodeon wiki that I need your help with. I cannot talk to the admin User:Weblykinly over there because she blocked the use of my talkpage. I know I came out of nowhere but now I find her making outlandish sockpuppet claims. Can you please help me? The situation is that I was promoted to admin there just a few days ago. I had blocked a vandal, User:Isabella and Lego Likerhttp://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Isabella_and_Lego_Liker, after repeatedly messing with my own talkpage comments and my cleanup of pages most of which were direct copies from Wikipedia. IALL claimed I was the vandal. When I blocked her, Weblykinly asked me "Hi! I was just wondering why you blocked Jeremy and Isabella. They are my friends and not vandals." http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jack%27s_Posse_Fic&diff=prev&oldid=45314. I explained to her why. 4 minutes later, Webly demotes me and blocks me claiming I made bad edits to the wiki. I wanna know how I http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jack%27s_Posse_Fic ever made a bad edit. She also unblocks her friends, later claiming she only knew them for 10 minutes. She said she "believed" she was doing the right thing, but also cut me off from my own talkpage. Then, users, anonymous and named, come to my defense, questioning why she blocked me, but she immediately accuses them of being sockpuppets without any evidence. She thinks everyone who agreed with me http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SinjadeRulz345 is a sockpuppet, so she blocks them without evidence. She then has my block go from a month to a week to forever without any motive to do so. I did not do anything to deserve that and action must be taken to get my access and my powers back. I was the one who was cleaning up the wiki, while she was turning it into Photobucket--Jack's Posse Fic 00:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) happy wiki in here,.. thanks conan.wikia.com Some Conan resources I've stumbled upon G'day mate, I thought you might like some of these links: * Conan RPG material * Hyborian Age Maps They might be helpful for your work here. Also, check out the map by Chrysagon. I consider this to be the most-definitive map of Hyboria to date. Good luck, Shiaic 20:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) **Heh, I actually have that map bookmarked! It is fantastic, isn't it? Man...I thought I had most of the RPG supplements, but I see a couple I'm lacking. That is my plan once I get done with the stories, to start going through the TSR and Mongoose stuff. I actually started cataloging the Tower of the Elephant module. Have to finish that up...--YardIHS 03:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Can you tell me how to figure out which pages link to a given page? I know how to do it on wikipedia, but I can't find the "What links here" or whatever it's called thing here on this wiki. Thanks. - Catsupdog 17:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, it was my adblock. - Catsupdog 17:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) re: slideshows Hi YardIHS. How do feel about slideshows? I've been thinking about posting the splash pages from the stories in Savage Sword of Conan. I think it is kind of cool to see examples of interior art in slideshows on the issue page, but if you think that it is just pointless clutter than I won't bother to extract the jpgs and post them. Darkseid01 20:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) re: chat and Message Wall Hi YardIHS. Would it be possible for you to enable Chat and Message Wall under Wiki Features on this wiki? It makes communication faster. Thank you. Darkseid01 17:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) * Turned chat on...I'll take a gander at Message Wall but sure, why not?--YardIHS 18:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC)